Jardín de cristal
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: La utopía del amor es por igual ¿no es verdad? Entonces dime porque solo a nosotras nos lastima.


_**LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

 _ **ADV. GenderBender en algunas chicas**_

* * *

Miró con molestia el actuar de uno de sus compañeros de clase, se estaba atribuyendo confianzas que no tenía y que jamás lo haría. La chica frente a él solo sonreía de manera forzada, pero claro, nadie más que ella lo notaría, nadie la conocía tan bien como lo hacía ella.

— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Salimos el sábado? —Le oyó decir con un toque de coquetería, uno bastante malo por cierto.

Ella no lo aguantó más, tomó su bolso con brusquedad y salió del aula, ojos zafiro le miraron con tristeza. Aquello no era común en su forma de ser, era Tojou Nozomi después de todo, la chica que siempre sonreía y mostraba amabilidad a todos sin excepción, la que continuamente le gastaba bromas a sus amigos y les picaba para fastidiarlos un poco, aunque algo que era seguro que, al igual que todos, tenía una vibra sensible que la hacía explotar con facilidad, dicha vibra llevaba el nombre de Ayase Eli, su mejor amiga desde el inicio del bachillerato y su amante secreta desde el inicio de segundo grado.

Suspiró con pesadez. Nozomi odiaba los secretos y tener que guardar a que consideraba el amor de su vida como uno le estaba enfermado, no sólo por el hecho de no poder disfrutar su amor con libertad, sino igualmente por la frustración que le traía en momentos como aquel en los que solo podía ver cómo cientos de chicos devoraban a su muy sexy novia no solo con la mirada sin poder hacer nada, sin poder alejarlos proclamáncola suya. Lo detestaba y con ganas, porque sabía que Eli lo pasaba igual, la diferencia es que Nozomi solía rechazar antes de que se confesaran, Eli no, ella era densa por naturaleza y no se enteraba de nada hasta que las cosas explotaban, ahora, si juntamos eso con la amabilidad que no le permitía rechazar tajantemente para que no salieran muy lastimados... Si había veces en las que Nozomi odiaba la forma de ser de novia.

Su nombre salió en una exclamación. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una rubia de ojos azulados de descendencia rusa apoyándose sobre sus rodillas bastante jadeante, observó a su alrededor y notó que estaba a nada de llegar a su casa y no se había percatado de ello por estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos. Eli ofreció una bastante débil disculpa que no cualquiera hubiera aceptado, para su suerte, Nozomi era bastante diferente al resto de la gente. Después de que la Ayase recuperase el aliento caminaron juntas a una cafetería en el centro de akiba, ¿porque? Porque la disculpa de Eli no había llevado las palabras clásicas de disculpa, para nada, su disculpa había sido un "¿Vamos por un parfait?" Que después de una risilla por parte de la igualmente escultural chica de cabellos púrpura y ojos jade con acento kansai, aceptó.

La mesera miró con extrañeza que siendo dos personas pidieran un solo parfait de chocolate y vainilla pero se guardó sus comentarios. Los demás clientes observaron con curiosidad como la rubia alimentaba a la de cabellos púrpura quien tenía sospechosamente ambas manos bajo la mesa. Eli y Nozomi se permitieron aislarse lo suficiente mientras que con sus manos enlazadas y una sonrisa llena de amor y adoración que no verían ni dirigirían a nadie más. Ligeros murmullos de la mesa contigua mientras que nada disimuladamente les señalaban intentaron hacer flaquear la sonrisa de la Tojou, pero el firme apretón por parte de Eli le permitió ignorarlos y continuar. Cuando abandonaron el lugar continuaron en silencio, una a lado de la otra, de camino a casa, más aun así sus manos no se habían vuelto a encontrar. Era bastante doloroso, pero no se podía hacer nada, Nozomi tenía miedo de que volvieran a lastimar a Eli, y aunque Eli no lo demostrará, ella igualmente tenía miedo de que les separaran. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Nozomi, Eli le empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta para poder degustar sus labios fuera de ojos prejuiciosos para finalmente partir a la casa en la que su hermana y su padre la esperaban.

* * *

—Enserio, tu suerte con las mujeres es pésima, ¿porque ya no consideras irte al otro lado? —Preguntó Nozomi con burla a su mejor amigo señalando con cierta picardía al problemático Kouhai que se encontraba bastante enfrascado en una plática en la que inclusive su novia, se encontraba demasiado enfocada, era la historia de cómo Honoka, el chico tonto y distraído se acaba de hacer novio de una de las estrellas del momento, Kira Tsubasa. Nico Yazawa, un chico de baja estatura, ojos rojizos y cabellos negros le miró con incredulidad ante su comentario.

— ¡Nozomi! —Saltó de inmediato— ¡No todos son como tú! —El pelinegro se retractó de sus palabras al instante, supo que al oscurecerse la mirada tan brillante que había dicho algo que no debía—Lo siento, yo no...

—No pasa nada, tienes razón...—Nozomi fue inmediatamente abrazada por el chico en señal de apoyo, sabía que él no había querido lastimarla, era el único que las apoyaba y sabía lo suyo, e inclusive solía ayudarles a librarse de los chicos en ocasiones. Era el único que sabía lo suyo, Umi y Hanayo, los otros dos chicos del grupo venían de familias bastante tradicionalistas, sabía que no las rechazarían pero solo tornaría las cosas innecesariamente incómodas y Maki, el menor de todos ellos era demasiado cerrado con ellos en cuanto sus ideales como para poder saber su reacción, así que prefería no arriesgarse. Sabía de antemano que contaría igualmente con el apoyo de Honoka, Rin y Kotori pero... No sabían ocultar nada, eran completamente transparentes y sus respectivas parejas terminarían enterándose lo que podría causar una división y no quería eso.

Casi como si tuviera algún sensor que indicara que Nozomi estaba mal, Eli se giró para notar a un contrariado Nico abrazando a su novia quien se había recostado sobre él, segundos después ella misma se había acercado a Nozomi y después de susurrarle unas cosas para después sentir un asentimiento de la misma, se giraron en dirección a la puerta no sin antes decirle a Nico que si preguntaban por ellas, dijera que estaban en el consejo estudiantil, el chico claramente entendió la indirecta y aceptó cubrirlas tratando de así alivianar su culpa. Claramente no fueron al consejo, tampoco al patio ni a los salones, no, fueron a algún lugar fuera de la escuela aprovechando que las clases todavía no comenzaban, Eli estaba dispuesta a aceptar toda la culpa, pero claro, Nozomi no permitiría que eso pasara.

La dirección estaba clara, el apartamento de la ojos jade, el único lugar en el que se sentían a gusto, en confianza, el único lugar en el que nadie les molestaba ni tenía el derecho de entrar si ellas no lo permitían.

Al llegar Nozomi se aferró como nunca a Eli en un abrazo, ella le miró con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que había mostrado la Tojou antes, y estaba que le rompía la cara a aquel enano de no ser porque sabía que él no la lastimaría con intención.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Quiso saber.

—Nada.

—Si no fuera nada no estarías así.

—Solo fue... Un recordatorio.

Eli no necesitó más para entender a qué se refería la mayor de las dos y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Era demasiada injusta su situación, sin poder decirle a nadie por miedo, sin poder demostrarse sus sentimientos porque de inmediato les juzgarían, obligarse a mantener cierta imagen para no separarse, ¿porque solo ellas debían pasar por aquello? ¿Qué había de malo en amar a alguien de su mismo género? Amor es amor y punto, no estaba limitado.

Jade y zafiro se encontraron. El dolor continuaba allí, no desaparecía, pero era un dolor que solo ellas comprendían y que solo alguien en una situación similar identificaría. Un sentimiento de tristeza combinado con frustración y ligeras gotas de ira hacia la sociedad tan estúpida en la que se encontraban. Sus labios se tocaron una vez más, ahora con timidez y deje de culpa que a poco terminaron convirtiéndose en sonrisas.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Nozomi después de unos minutos más de silencio.

—En mi bolso hay una película, si quieres la podemos ver—Contestó Eli.

— ¿Y porque traes una película en tu bolso?

—Quería proponerlo más al rato pero ya ves...

—Iré calentando las palomitas—Fue su respuesta, era tan lindo que en vez de conceder, negar, invitar, disculparse o perdonar de aquella forma que todo el mundo hacía, simplemente lo dejaban implícito en cada cosa que decían, era una de las tantas cosas que hacían su relación tan especial y que Eli apreciaba bastante, no era demasiado buena expresándose.

El gusto de la rubia fue inmenso cuando termino de instalar todo y la peli-morada apareció con un plato de palomitas y dos tazas de chocolate, porque bueno, era chocolate y no cualquier chocolate, era chocolate preparado por su novia, lo cual lo hacía un millón de veces mejor. Abrazos, besos, susurros y risas fueron intercambiadas de manera equitativa por lo que duró el filme, fue algo bueno que película fuese una comedia pues les había quitado un peso de encima, pero claro, eso no evitó que Eli realizara un acto al que ya estaba más que acostumbrada y que Nozomi disfrutaba en demasía. Con lentitud y calma los dedos de la rubia viajaban entre los cabellos de la japonesa trazando diferentes figuras en su cabeza, la consecuencia fue bastante rápida, medio minuto después Nozomi se había apoyado sobre el cuerpo de Eli bastante relajada y mucho menos tensa.

—Te amo—Dijeron al unísono antes de permitirles a sus labios un encuentro más.

Eli no supo en qué momento pasó y Nozomi realmente no le importó, pero ambas se encontraban ya en la habitación de la mayor repartiendo caricias sobre el cuerpo de otra, sus labios acariciaban igualmente sus cuellos, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus manos... Besaron cada pedazo de piel de su amante de manera tan sincronizada que parecería un baile de no ser por los distintos gemidos que brotaban cada cierto tiempo por acciones específicas, era un suave balanceo pero estaban uniéndose en un solo ser, solo deseaban sentirse más y más cerca, no pudieron contenerse por más tiempo y realmente no podían culparlas de que fuesen capaces de mantener la decencia y el silencio. Tal vez no fue una de esas románticas escenas de las películas que Eli disfrutaba tanto ver, pero no por esto no fue especial, en ese momento de verdad no importaba lo que dijesen, ese sería el momento más apreciado en sus memorias.

El suave tacto de las manos de Eli enloquecía a Nozomi, los dulces besos de la tarotista cautivaron a la bailarina. Cada acción estuvo completa de devoción hacia su amante, increíbles ganas de gritar surgieron desde el interior de la oji-jade cada vez que un sincero "Te amo" salía de los labios de la oji-azul, solo fueron comparables por todas las ganas que tenía la rubia de burlarse de la sociedad tan marginal por cada gemido que sacaba a la chica de cabellos púrpura. Estaban abrazando a su tentación y no le encontraban nada de malo, millones de personas igualmente lo hacían, lo que les hizo preguntarse una vez más, ¿Por qué solo a ellas les lastimaba? ¡Se amaban! ¡A la mierda los demás! ¿Por qué solo se les permitía ser felices dentro de sus sueños? Solo un poco más… debían resistir un poco más y entonces… entonces podrían huir lejos de aquellos ojos prejuiciosos dejándolos ciegos.

Eli y Nozomi intercambiaron una mirada llena de dulzura la una hacia la otra. Ya sabían lo que pasaba por sus mentes, sonrieron con cierta timidez (la cual ya no venía al caso por la situación que se encontraban) y entrelazaron sus manos una vez más. La mano libre de Nozomi acarició los labios de Eli mientras que ésta acomodó los cabellos algo húmedos de la frente de su novia para después reposar su mano libre en su mejilla.

La sonrisa de Nozomi y Eli se ensanchó, ahora estaban más dispuestas que nunca a resistir hasta que el momento de huir llegase, pero por mientras, convertirían ese solitario apartamento de la Tojou en su pequeño jardín de cristal, el refugio de sus sueños más preciados.

* * *

 _ **He tratado de detener estos escritos NozoEli antes de que se conviertan vicio, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde...  
**_

 _ **Creo que no es necesario aclararlo, pero igual lo haré, este one-shot está completamente basado en una interpretación que mi imaginación le dio a la canción Garasu no Hanazono (bueno una de tantas) así que si bien es un one-shot que no les extrañe que de la nada les llegue una actualización de un segundo capítulo. De cualquier manera... he vuelto a fracasar en hacer un one-shot de 2K sin diálogos (algun día lo lograré, lo sé) pero espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Nos leeremos después (espero) así que sin más me despido.**_

 _ **¡Buena mañana/tarde/noche/desvelada!**_


End file.
